BIRTHDAY GIRL
by justgreat
Summary: A woman recalls a childhood experience with three young friends.


BIRTHDAY GIRL.

I am Susan Harris and I am today thirty-two years old. I want to tell you about twenty years ago when I turned twelve. Of all my birthdays it's the one I remember most and probably always will. Read on and you'll understand why.

My birthday party was held at Andy Jenkins' house. He lived a few blocks from me and was a few weeks older. His mother had prepared a nice party for me and so we all sat around the table in their dining room, me, Andy, his Mom Alice Jenkins and two other boys from our local school. One was Alex Anderson, a generally shy kid of eleven and the other was Tommy Benson who would turn twelve a few days after me.

I blew out the twelve candles on my birthday cake in one breath and got some cheers from the boys. Mrs. Jenkins then cut a slice for each of us.

Andy I had known a lot longer then the other guys, in fact since we both started elementary school together and now we were in the same class at the local middle school. His father had passed away a few years ago and now it was only him and his Mom. He was dark haired, a little taller then me and so cute. I guess I was starting to develop a crush on him and I was pretty sure he felt the same way about me. As things turned out…well, I'll get to that later! I was wearing my short green party dress because I wanted to look my best for him and I think this pleased him.

As Alice Jenkins cleared the table after the party I thanked her for going to all this trouble for me. "Don't be silly, dear! It's no trouble at all. Now listen, you kids. I have to go and help at the local store for a couple of hours but I'll be back around eight. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry, Mom, we're big kids now." Andy told her. "We'll be fine."

"Well, behave yourselves and don't answer the door to anybody! Any problems you've got my number." Alice then slipped on her coat and soon all of us children were left on our own.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked the blond haired Alex who was the shortest of all the boys.

Andy seemed to have some plan in mind from the look on his face. After a moment he said, "I've got this great idea for a game since it's Susan's birthday. Why don't we pretend to kidnap her and say we want half a million dollars from her Dad if he wants her back." I found this suggestion kind of funny and informed Andy that my parents didn't have that kind of money. "I know that, we're only gonna pretend. Do you want to do this or not, Susie! You're not scared, are you?"

In fact I wasn't at all scared. I knew that these were good guys and they'd never really hurt me. I found the idea of a game involving me getting 'kidnapped' by three boys rather exciting although I didn't know why. "No, we can play this game but don't any of you get too rough with me, okay!" They all promised that they wouldn't.

Andy had a grin on his face as he said, "Let's be daring for a change. Susan, for the next two hours you are our prisoner until we get the money for your release so don't try to get away. Tommy, get the chloroform!"

Tommy disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a white cloth in his hand. As I remained seated at the dinning table he came up behind me and placed the cloth over my mouth. There was no chloroform on it of course. I knew that I had to feign unconsciousness and so I closed my eyes and pretended to drift off to sleep. My head hung limply and Tommy removed the cloth. "That's put her lights out!" he commented.

"Now I'll take her to my room." Andy rose from his place at the table and came over to where I was slumped. He hauled me upright from the chair and then slung me over his shoulders like a fireman. I remained motionless as I lay draped over them. He then proceeded to carry me up the stairs, along the hallway and then he was standing inside his spacious bedroom with his 'unconscious' captive. My other two friends had followed him here. He placed me face down on his bed and instructed Alex, "Get some rope from the drawer over by the window and tie her up! Let's make this look real."

Soon Alex was tying my wrists together behind my back. He was about to tie my ankles also but Andy stopped him. "That'll hold her!" Then I could hear him talking into his bedside phone to nobody on the other end. "We've got your little girl, Mr. Harris. If you want her back you have pay half a million dollars or you'll never see her again."

Then all the boys had left leaving me bound and helpless on the bed. I soon realised that Alex hadn't tied my bounds very tight and after about ten minutes I managed to free my wrists. I don't know to this day if he deliberately left them loose so I'd try and escape. I got up off the bed and made my way out the door and who should be standing outside but Tommy Benson. He had obviously been left there to guard me and be sure I didn't get out. There was a smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying this. "You're not going anywhere, missy!" he told me.

"You don't frighten me, you bully!" I was finding this sort of fun myself. "Get out of my way." There was then a brief struggle as I grappled with him. He then balled his fist and delivered a punch that was about an inch away from my chin but I reacted as if it had connected. I fell forward and he caught me. Next thing I knew he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back into the bedroom.

"Boy, that was easy!" He put me down again on the bed and warned me not to move. He got more rope and tied both my wrists and ankles and this time it was tighter then before. He then gave my bottom a sharp slap before saying, "Bad girl, trying to escape!"

The smack never really hurt me but I didn't want him to do that to me so I didn't really like it. He left the room and I remained tied up on that bed for the better part of an hour before all three boys entered and began to untie me again. Andy said that my Dad had paid the money for my return (boy, what an actor) and they used a little of it to buy me some nice birthday presents. Of course I knew they had already bought them days before. He said that I would receive them after I'd received a birthday spanking from each of them. This was to be the climax of the game.

I agreed to let them do this but implored them not to do it too hard and they promised that they wouldn't. Alex Anderson was the first to take me over his knee as he sat on the end of Andy's bed. He lifted my dress high and then began to spank me on my panties. A small boy he might have been but he knew how to spank a girl I can tell you. Next it was Tommy Benson and I think that he liked this the most. He also lifted my short dress. He gave me my twelve and one to grow on and his smacks had some sting although I knew he wasn't doing it as hard as he could have. Finally I was positioned over Andy's firm lap. My dress was raised again and I soon felt his firm hand on my bum. I found myself thinking that I would much rather be spanked by Andy then either of the other two kids because I somehow felt that much closer to him.

Now all the spankings were done and I got from Andy's knee with a slightly sore bottom but I did not cry. He said to me, "Thanks for being a good sport, Susie! The other guys thought you'd chicken out but they were wrong."

Well, I had passed all of their tests and now they all gave me my presents. From Alex I got a set of handkerchiefs. From Tommy some girls socks which his mother had clearly picked out. From Andy a very nice girls wristwatch that I still have to this day. I thanked them all for the presents and for giving me a great twelfth birthday and I gave them all a hug. As for Andy…you've guessed it! We were married some eight years later and now we have a boy and girl of our own. The oldest child, a girl whom we named Sandra, is now ten. Will she have the same kind of birthday as me when she turns twelve? I can only say is that I certainly wish for her what I had then.


End file.
